Margaritas
by Violet Vaughn
Summary: Es Navidad,pero James Potter no está de humor, porque lo único que ocupa su cabeza es a qué huele el cabello de Lily... OneShot LilyJames Feliz Navidad! :


** Bueeno, acá tengo un One-Shot de Lily y James. Me vino el espíritu navideño a la cabeza y aquí está, mi regalito de Navidad para todos los lectores de Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling. El diálogo que recuerda James es un extracto de libro 5, que modifiqué un poco, para que no fuese excesivamente largo. Está escrito en cursiva. El resto lo escribí todo yo. :)**

* * *

**Margaritas**

Era 25 de diciembre. El espíritu navideño parecía llenar cada uno de los cientos de rincones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: las chicas se maquillaban y se peinaban (más de lo normal) por esas fechas, con la esperanza de que si, por una de esas "casualidades" un chico y ellas quedaran "casualmente" bajo el muérdago, que sólo Merlín sabía porqué Dumbledore había permitido colgarlos por todo el colegio.

Hasta Peeves parecía más amable en Navidad. Iba vestido con un horrible gorro verde y rojo y solamente se limitaba a arrojar nieve a los alumnos desprevenidos.

Había parejitas sentadas en los sillones, peleando a ver quién se quería más y, obviamente, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad de quedar bajo el muérdago.

Pero para James Potter, ESE 25 de diciembre era el peor de todas las Navidades. Aún recordaba la discusión que habían tenido esa tarde, luego de las M.H.B...

_ "-¿Qué veremos?- había preguntado Sirius -¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejicus, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?-_

_ En ese momento, Snape soltó un torrente de palabrotas y maleficios, pero claro, su varita estaba a tres metros de él, por lo que no surtieron efecto._

_ -Vete a lavar esa boca- le había espetado él.- ¡Fregotego!-_

_ -¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!- Lily Potter había hecho su aparición en el lugar. Inmediatamente, James se había despeinado el pelo._

_ -¿Qué tal, Evans?-_

_ -Te crees muy gracioso, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz._

_ -Sólo haré si sales conmigo, Evans._

_ -No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre el calamar gigante y tú. Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que te queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida Snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería…me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO!- se fue, mientras su pelo rojo como el fuego le ondeaba tras la espalda._

_ -¿Qué bicho le picó a esa?- intentó aparentar indiferencia James._

_ -Leyendo entre líneas, querido Cornamenta, diría que te encuentra un poco engreído..."_

* * *

Engreído…él no era engreído…bueno, sí, quizá sí, aunque sólo un poco…bueno, un poco MUY grande…

Maldición. Él, el gran James Potter, buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, merodeador, alborotador del colegio, uno de los chicos más apuesto de todo Hogwarts…él, que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiese, quería a la única que nunca podría tener: Lily Evans…su estrella inalcanzable. James pasaba horas soñando con sus ojos verde esmeralda, su sonrisa perfecta, sus labios rosados, el aroma que tendría su pelo…

-Hazte a un lado, Potter.- le dijo una voz. Lily estaba allí, sentada a su lado. Llorando.

-Evans¿qué te pasa?- intentó poner una voz de grande, de persona madura. Pero luego recordó que eso no le gustaba a Lily.

-¿Y desde cuando tú te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú, Potter?-

-Oye, que estaba intentando ser amable.-

-Lo siento.- Un minuto… ¿Lily Evans acaba de decir eso? Oh, sí.

-Eso está mejor. Ahora¿me vas a decir que te pasa?-

-Mi hermana. Es una….me devolvió el regalo y la tarjeta de Navidad cerrados.- Sorbió fuerte por la nariz.

-¿Siempre te has llevado tan mal con tu hermana?- James estaba al tanto de que los padres y la hermana de Lily eran muggles y que sus hermana era algo antipática, pero nunca había visto llorar a Evans por su culpa.

-No…desde que entré a Hogwarts. Es que ella no soporta la idea de que yo sea, en cierto punto, "mejor que ella". Son ideas de Petunia, claro está, porque yo no soy mejor que ella…pero yola quiero, es mi hermana-

¿Estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada?

Lily rompió a llorar de nuevo. Inconcientemente, se recostó contra su pecho y James le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

James Potter y Lily Evans estaban abrazados. Los que estaban en la Sala Común, y que aún no estaban lo suficientemente borrachos, empezaron a murmurar.

Pero a James no le importaba, porque esa noche había descubierto que el cabello de Lily olía a margaritas.


End file.
